


ILYSB

by Morgana_Huntress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Huntress/pseuds/Morgana_Huntress
Summary: Inspired by LANY'S ILYSB.





	ILYSB

**Author's Note:**

> Newbiie here.

The car was fast. Undoubtedly, that was given knowing that Hanji was driving. The brunette was obviously crazy, and far more crazy was him trusting her to take the handles. but that didnt matter. It didnt matter how fast they were, this was an empty highway anyway, leading to that place. The place where she was. Beside Hanji, Erwin was riding shotgun. Hanji's partner for almost 5 years had a golden hair, as opposed to Hanji and the brightest of blue he ever saw for a pair of eyes. He was merely smiling as he looked at  the woman with glasses, while she happily chatted away about a specimen or something she found earlier. It sounded pretty weird and gory but erwins eyes sparkled with something as he listened to her rant. Frankly, he did not know how crazy or psycho were these two to agree to this trip. When he told them the plan, he thought they would report him to authorities ASAP, but instead they just grinned and grabbed the keys to the Chevy Impala, waiting for him to climb backseat.

There were three things in Levi's mind. First was, Her. Second, her. Lastly, her. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the woman they were heading to. He braced his arms on the backseat  then closed his eyes. He tried to picture her gray eyes that seemed to pierce straight into his soul. Her raven locks, flowing like a waterfall of ink down to her shoulders and back. Her porcelain skin that he would like to explore just his bare hands on her, all the way to her curves and edges and finally, her lips. Fuck those lips, hers looked soft and god knows, he'd give anything just to take a taste and see if it was indeed as sweet as it seemed to be. The warmth of the sun basked down upon him, almost imitating the warmth her smile gives to him. In his universe, there was only her.

All those times he stared at thousands of her photographs on the walls of his room back at New York, built a need inside him. He had this strong fixation on her, and he wasnt about to stop. A need for her and just her. Only she could save him, only she will become his oasis. And man, he was parched. He may have only seen her in pieces of paper, on the screens of televisions and films. But he knew she was his, and he as hers. Shit as it was, it took time to search for her and when finally, Levi found her, he was not letting go. Come hell or high waters, he was coming for her. 

Mikasa stared at glass windows for the nth time today. There was nothing much to do inside this home. Home? Wrong, this house. Right now, she was sitting all alone in the gray sofa she and eren bought together. Subdued like a good housewife she was supposed to be, she lacked life as she lived inside this gray halls. This place was indeed too secluded. Too far from the city. You even had to go through a forest to reach inside. She wont even be surprised if bears lived there. As big and as spacious this house was, the hole inside her. She felt empty. Yes, she is happy that she is married to Eren for almost 5 years. Her husband who was also her childhood bestfriend, Eren and his green eyes. And now that she is 22, she barely felt like a wife. Hell, she barely felt human. In a nutshell, she was a living doll.

Eren often comes home and late, if he did. He keeps on having overnights at the city where his company is. He isnt even the one texting her, its Armin most of the time. Armin was his long term secretary for almost all his life. The third part of their trio. How she missed those times, when life was simple and good back at Maria. Not like now, here at california. She felt neglected. Despite her work life as a model busy, she was bored and lonely almost. Never once did she doubt Erens love for her, but sometimes she cant help think if maybe he just married her because his family said so.

"Im home." A voice bellowed from the doorway. Mikasa turned to look at the voice and saw her husband. Shock was an understatement. He didnt mention he was coming home today.  
"Hey. Uh, welcome back." Unsure as she was, she just greeted him. As she was about to stand up, Eren just held up a hand on air, stopping her motion.  
"Just stay there, Ill get the wine and glasses." He offered.

"Is this the place?" Hanji asked Levi, while staring at the largest mansion she had ever seen. She got out of the car to stretch her numbing body. Whistling, she marveled at the money this house was worth.  
"I do understand why this house was made too far from civilization. The family must be shitting money just to have this place." Erwin added, as he followed the brunette while casually putting his arms around her.  
"So what do we do now?" Hanji turned to look at him. He opened the back compartment of the car and grabbed two baseball bats and three masks. Immediately handing them to the pair.  
"Just as we planned." He wore his mask, and walked towards the house with the heavy bat on his hands.

She sat back in confusion. She couldnt believe what was happening right in front of her eyes. Eren actually came home. And currently fixing her a drink. She tried to conjure a bunch of explanations but coudnt decide which. Did he lie? Maybe he made a mistake? Or he cheated? What bothered Mikasa most was, she should be happy. But she wasnt. Instead, she was just worried. Eren finally came back with two wine glasses on hand. He gave her the other and sat next to her as slience crowded them. If this was before, maybe she will feel happy or excited but all she felt now was nothing. Just silence. Uncomfortable one, that is. I know its impossible but maybe, its not the same anymore.  
"How are you today?" Eren asked her. She was supposed to answer him. But the conversation was interrupted by the incessant ringing of the alarms all around the place.

"What the fuck is it--" before Eren could turn around, a clown masked intruder put a sack over his face and kicked him, causing the man to fall on the floor, groaning. Mikasa was frozen. She wanted to scream but instead was too stunned to do so. Another intruder joined the clown. The clown began to beat Eren up. The other two smashed the windows and all the expensive, precious objects around the house.

"STOP PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Mikasa shouted amidst the sounds of things crashing and breaking. They ignored her pleas as they continued to smash everything around the house. The vase, the windows, the TV and everything. She was terrified. What the hell is happening? Why are they doing this to us?  Mikasa was about to stand up to go to Eren but a hand grabbed her pulling her back to her seat. She found herself face to face with the man in a clown mask. He crouched to level his gaze with her. She held her breath as she found herself looking at the eyes she could see through the mask.

Slowly, the stranger lifted his mask up and revealed the most beautiful gray eyes Mikasa has ever gazed upon. The face behind the mask was breath taking. the defined jawlines, his thin lips, his sharp nose and most especially the gray eyes. Stormy gray eyes. She could see the warmth and an unexplainable emotion there. Obsession? His eyes stared directly at hers. It seemed as if he was staring through the deepest of her soul. He inhaled, never leaving her face.

Amidst the chaos and disaster, his eyes held her captive an no, she couldnt move. She was hypnotized. She was a hostage. And no, he was never letting her go. He opened his mouth and said,"And now you're mine." 

After that he slid his mask back and left her stunned at the couch She trembled, while listening to the retreating feets of the three intruders. She felt stupid that she couldnt stop them. Nor, she thought she ever could. When the noise died down, she ran towards the form of his unconcious husband and tried to wake him up.  

She couldnt gather her thoughts, it was all scrambled, jumbled and crazed. What did he mean? Who is he? She was confused of the effect the stranger had on her. He made her feel something that she thought would swallow her whole and leave her merciless at his feet. She was scared and confused. But most of all, safe. She couldnt exaclty explain why, but when he stared at her. She actually yearned for him. She knew he wouldnt hurt her. There was something between them and she was pissed she couldnt grasp what was it. But there was one thing for sure, after what just transpired. His stormy eyes will haunt her for eternity.


End file.
